deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelita Schaeffer VS Zoe Orimoto
Aelita Schaeffer VS Zoe Orimoto is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Aelita Schaeffer from Code Lyoko and Zoe Orimoto from Digimon Frontier. This page was created by Timpack and is his second written Death Battle. The next battle is Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom while the previous one was Peter Pan VS The Man In Black 'Description' Code Lyoko VS Digimon! These girls might look harmless but once they enter their respective digital worlds, you better watch out. But which of these girls has what it takes to beat the other? The angel of Lyoko or the legendary warrior of wind. 'Intro' Wiz: We all live in the digital age but we have not yet unlocked all of its secrets. Boomstick: For some reason, a lot of kids have and have also been able to travel into parallel digital dimensions and acquired some serious fire powers. Some are also crazy in the color pink based on their appearances. Wiz: Like Aelita Schaeffer, The Angel Of Lyoko z Intro Aelita.png Boomstick: and Zoe Orimoto, The Legendary Warrior Of Wind. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick ' z Intro Zoe.png ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Aelita Schaeffer' Wiz: Aelita “Stones” is a rather average girl on paper. She studies at Kadic Academy located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, France. Her grades are above average and even a rather spectacular DJ earning her contacts within the music world like the Subdigitals. This may sound like a perfect life but Aelita along with a couple of her friends share a deadly secret that could destroy the world. Boomstick: That secret comes in the form of a supercomputer that hides an entire digital world within its circuits and an artificial intelligence that puts Glados and HAL 9000 to shame. Wiz: Its Name is Xana and Aelita and her friends called the Lyoko Warriors are the only thing standing in its way from world domination. Boomstick: As Xana exists in the digital domain, the only way to fight him is to enter the world of Lyoko stored within the supercomputer. Through the process of virtualization, one can enter Lyoko as the body is transformed into data. This allowed the Lyoko Warriors to receive special powers that differed depending on their personality. Basically, Lyoko is the kid friendly version of the matrix in this regard. Wiz: Before we start talking about the powers Aelita receives while on Lyoko, lets discus her backstory which is a rather tragic one. She was born as the daughter of Waldo and Anthea Schaeffer who were working on a secret project named Project Carthage. It was designed disrupt enemy communications but since her parents thought it could be dangerous in the wrong hands, they defected and went into hiding where Waldo created Xana to destroy Carthage and for Lyoko to be its testing ground. Naturally it did not go as expected and Aelita payed a deep price for it. Boomstick: That’s saying it mildly as Anthea was kidnaped to never be seen again by the men in black while Xana betrayed Waldo and Aelita when they virtualized into Lyoko to escape. In the end, Waldo was captured by Xana but not before shutting off the supercomputer and when it was turned on 10 years later by a blond geek, Aelita woke up with no memory of her previous life. Tragic does not even start to explain how messed up this girls life is. She is just so cute that I just want to give her a big hug. Wiz: She might have lost her parents and 10 years of her life but she also gained new friends and eventually managed to get back some of her old memories. Boomstick: Lucky her but I think she could have chosen better as I wouldn’t want to spend my entire free time with a kid with impossible hair, another one with no sense of humor, and the geekiest bookworm I have ever seen. Can we talk about Lyoko and the powers they receive while being in there now? Wiz: if you would kindly begin Boomstick. Boomstick: The powers these kids manifest on Lyoko is absurd. It ranges from super speed, telekinesis, cloning, and more. Aelita however probably has the most useful skills as she is the only one that can deactivate the towers around Lyoko that Xana used to cause mischief in the human world like possessing a group of people or animals, taking over a fighter yet, turning people into zombies, and… enlarging a teddy bear and have it act as if it is in a Godzilla movie? That was really a thing? Wiz: It was in the first episode. Xanas attacks on the human world only got crazier as the series went on. Boomstick: Luckily, Aelita has a lot of powers on her disposal to keep that overgrown red light Xbox- ring from destroying my newest game console and the rest of the world. Her signature weapon is the pink energy field she can generate in her hands that can be used as projectiles and kill any monster it touches without touching their annoying weak spots. Aelita can also combine 2 energy fields into a rather weak shield that can be broken rather easily but since she has learned to create stronger shields that can protect a large group of people since then, it’s not much of a problem. She can do a lot more with them like being to throw 2 at once, change their trajectory in midair, and even create an a super powered energy field that is much larger and definitely much more powerful than a regular one. ''' Wiz: It should be noted though that using such a powerful energy field drains a lot Aelitas power leaving her tired and vulnerable after using it. Still it is worth it as just one of these supersized energy fields can defeat the Xanafied William Dunbar in only one hit. '''Boomstick: All of this would be so cool if it wasn’t so pink. It hurts my eyes. Anyway, Aelita also has the power of creativity which allows her to change the landscape around to her liking, create floating platforms, create an illusion, or trap enemies in blocks of ice. She also has a star-shaped bracelet that activates a pair of angel wings on her back giving her the ability to fly. Unfortunately, these wings are also pink. Ugggh. Also, they disappear after being hit just once and have to recharge afterwards Wiz: All these abilities are impressive but her most important one is her brain as Aelita is incredibly smart. She has been able to outsmart Xanas monsters at many occasions, gotten almost perfect marks on her exams, and helped Jeremy to program some rather fascinating things like the Skidbladnir. She also very brave and caring as she has time on time again traveled into Lyoko on her own to stop Xana from hurting people. Boomstick: As much as I like the girl even with her pinkness, this also shows us one of Aelitas most obvious flaws. She is not exactly the best of fighter when it comes to combat. Sure, her powers are awesome but that is about it. Wiz: That’s true. Aelita has never been the most skilled fighter amongst the Lyoko Warriors. For most of the first seasons, Aelita only had her creativity to depend on and while she tricked Xanas monsters time to time, she mostly relied on her friends to protect her. She also for some reason stays still whenever the Scyphozoa tries to catch her. Even when she finally did unlock her ability to throw energy field and could fight back, she still stayed in the background. In battle, Aelita is much better at playing support to her teammates than actually fighting. This has become less frequent though as the series went on and she is definitely more combat oriented now then she was at the beginning. Still, the issue has not gone completely away. Boomtick: Don’t think for a second though that Aelita does not possess any kind of firepower because she definitely does. She have destroyed a large simulation bubble keeping her friend’s captive using her creativity and has been shown to be faster than Ulrichs super-sprint when activating her angle wings. She is also strong enough to lift her fellow Lyoko Warriors one at a time when in flight. ' Wiz: She might not be the most skilled but when Xana attacks and her friends are threatened, Aelita will do whatever she can to make our world into one without danger. ''Aelita: Well hello, my little monster friends! Didja miss me? '''Zoe Orimoto Wiz: Throughout the Digimon multiverse, there are many different kinds of heroes. Some can use trading cards to help their digimon partners in battle while others have several digimon on their side and can fuse them together for more power. Boomstick: My favorite though is the ones that can transform into the monsters themselves as if they are in a power rangers episode. I’m surprised Saban hasn’t sued them already. Zoe Orimoto is one of these heroes. But before becoming a power ranger copycat, her life wasn’t that good to begin with. Wiz: Zoe was born in Japan but moved to the United States, or Italy in the Japanese version, at a very young age but moved back many years later. Due to having grown with different customs and cultures, she didn’t really fit in with the rest of the Japanese society. She was very much ostracized by the rest of her classmates. That all ended however when she got a strange message on her phone to go the Shibuya Train Station. Boomstick: In any other circumstance I would have berated this girl for following instructions from a stranger but since she got sent to a world filled with monsters and her phone transformed into a morph……I mean, D-Tector, I think she made the right choice. ''' Wiz: Boomstick stop with all the power rangers’ references! It’s getting annoying. '''Boomstick: It’s their fault for making it so easy. I have no choice but say it out loud. Wiz: Fine. Just try to tone it down please. Anyway, she soon found other children in this strange world and soon found out they were destined to save the digital world from Cherubimon that ruled with an iron fist and was slowly destroying the planet. To help them out on this quest, each child found a spirit of an ancient warrior which combined with their D-Tector allowed the kids to transform into said legendary warriors. Each also symbolized a certain aspect of nature. Boomstick: Being the only girl of the group, it was only natural for Zoe to receive the only female spirit, the legendary warrior of wind Kazemon. (Sees an image of Kazemon) ………….................... Well she grew up quickly. I don’t remember any of the pink power rangers going through this much of an extreme makeover when using the morphing grid. Wiz: Ignoring her newly gained “features”, Zoe gains many different abilities when transforming into Kazemon. Since she is legendary warrior of wind, it is only natural for Zoe to gain the ability of flight. With her pair of butterfly wings, Zoe gains air supremacy in the sky as this form is both very agile and fast. She also gains metallic gauntlets for increased power and metallic shoulder pads for defense. Boomstick: Kazemon can also throw mini-tornadoes of doom at her opponents with Hurricane Wave, launch a barrage of agile and powerful kicks with Roseo Temporale, performs a handstand and unleashes a whirlwind kick with Tempest Twist, and lastly…. tap her foes with her butt to make them fall in love with her momentarily? Wiz: While it may sound a bit absurd, Zoe often does user her looks to her advantage as she is considered very attractive in her human form. She often uses this to get what she want whether smooth talking a Trailmon for a ride too getting J.P, who has a crush on her, to do whatever she says. Boomstick: They do know she’s just 11 right? That’s just creepy. ' Wiz: While Kazemon is strong, she is definitely the least powerful of the legendary warriors as she was defeated by a Woodmon rather easily during her premiere appearance. All the other children won their first battles with ease when they transformed with the exception of Zoe. Luckily, she eventually found the beast spirit of Wind Zephyrmon. '''Boomstick: A beast spirit is much more powerful than a regular one as just one can beat the snot out of 5 normal spirits at once. This was especially evident when the gremlin with a hammer fetish Grumblemon defeated Zoe and the rest of her friends in their spirit forms with not much effort at all once he transformed into his beast spirit. So saying a beast spirit gives you a mayor power boost is very much true. ' Wiz: Zephyrmon is indeed much more powerful than Kazemon. In this form, her wings, gauntlets and shoulder pads are all replaced with much better ones. She is definitely also far more agile in the air and her new pair of bird wings allows her to obtain much higher speeds than before. This form is also powerful enough to slice through Calmaramons Acid ink with her razor sharps claws without taking damage. Here eyesight improves as well letting her see from afar with her eagle vision. '''Boomstick: Zephyrmons signature attacks are Hurricane Gale, where she throws blades of pink energy that slices foes with the force of a tornado, and Plasma Paws, which cuts the opponent and the atmosphere around it to pieces with the claws on her hands and feet. In conclusion, this sexy bird lady is not someone you want to mess with. Wiz: Zoe has some incredible feats when using her transformations. She defeated the mighty IceDevimon along with 3 of her teammates, defeated the legendary warrior of water twice, and once she managed to stop a falling Trailmon by picking it up in the air before lifting it out of the ravine and depositing it on the cliffside. She’s also the only one who managed to control her beast spirit without going on a rampage due to the sudden rise in power. Boomstick: The one problem though is that while Zoe can definitely kick some monster ass, she is very reckless in battle. Because she cares about her friends, she does not hesitate to throw herself into battle even if the enemy is stronger than her. She is definitely no strategist either. She might not be dumb like blonds are thought to be but she will not be coming up with any excellent strategies in this fight. She is also rather tempremental at times. Wiz: Regardless, Zoe Orimoto is not one to give up as she will definitely fight for what she believes in. Zoe: Yes, I'm back. And I brought a little friend. 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Somewhere in the digital world: Aelita was flying through the air looking for the latest tower that Xana had infected. There were no signs of Xanas monster anywhere but since Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William had already been devirtualized, she had to be extra careful. Also for some reason, the desert sector was looking rather strange today. It was as if she wasn’t on Lyoko anymore. She would have contacted Jeremy about it but for some reason, the boy genius wasn’t picking up her communications. Zoe was walking throughout the desert trying to find her friends. During their last battle with an evil digimon, she had gotten separated from the rest of the group. It wasn’t all bad though as for once she actually had some free time for herself from the boy’s silly antics. Especially Takuya. Still, shed better find them quickly before they find themselves in trouble as always. Suddenly both of the girls saw each other on the horizon on the other side of the desert plain they were standing on. Aelita thought Zoe might be another xanafied human digitized on Lyoko like William had once been. She perhaps didn’t really look the part but Xana was known for its cleverness so this was probably just a trick to let her guard down. Zoe thought Aelita was another minion of Cherubimon like Koichi had been. It was rather evident in her mind as she knew no normal human could look like that unless they’d gained digital powers and the first culprit that came to mind was Cherubimon. FIGHT! Aelita did not waste any time as she immediately threw one of her energy fields at Zoe who jumped back to avoid the attack. Aelita threw yet another one but this time Zoe took cover behind some rock formations. Seeing as she was currently outclassed, Zoe took out her D-Tector. '' -Execute SPIRIT EVOLUTION: Kazemon-'' Aelita was taken aback by new transformation as Kazemon threw herself out from behind her cover and up into to the air. Before Aelita could react, Kazemon threw a Hurricane Wave her way. It hit Aelita making her lose 20 life points and her wings to disappear. As she hit the ground, Kazemon released another Hurricane Wave at her but this time Aelita was ready for it as she generated her shield with her energy fields. It survived the attack but seeing as Kazemon was releasing a barrage of Hurricane Waves at her from the air, Aelita dissolved the shield and dodged in the nick of time. As Kazemon threw yet another barrage of Hurricane Waves, Aelita dodged once again and threw an energy field at Kazemon which missed. This had been intentional as Aelita changed the trajectory in mindair causing it to turn back and hit Kazemon in the back. As she was about to crash onto the ground, Kazemon regained her balance in the air and threw herself at Aelita with Roseo Temporale. Aelitas shield absorbed most of the kicks headed her way and as she counterattacked with a energy field, Kazemon released yet another Hurricane Wave. The 2 attacks collided in midair sending the both combatants flying in opposite directions. Zoe (Kazemon): Your good and I have to admit you’re outfit is very stylish. If you haven’t been one of Cherubimons minions, I’m sure we would have been great friends. Aelita threw yet another energy field at Kazemon who redirected it back at her with Tempest Twist. As an idea began to take shape in her mind, Aelita threw 2 more energy fields at the legendary warrior who once again used Tempest Twist to reflect them back. What Kazemon didn’t understand until it was too late was that this was just a diversion as a blue aura began to appear around Aelita as she used her creativity to freeze her in a large block of ice. Aelita: You should have learned by now Xana that I will never give up. Believing her opponent to have been defeated, Aelita activated her wings and was about to leave when she heard a cracking sound behind her. When she turned around and got a new look of her frozen foe, she was shocked to find Kazemons frozen form to be surrounded by stripes of data. Aelita: What? ''-Kazemon SLIDE EVOLUTION: Zephyrmon-'' As Zoes beast spirit form took form, the ice shattered around her and suddenly Zephyrmon was in front of Aelita with her claws raised. Zoe (Zephyrmon): You just picked a fight with the wrong girl. Aelita tried to dodge but Zephyrmons claws still managed to tear though her right arm. She cried out in pain but Zephyrmon wasn’t finished yet as she grabbed Aelita by the face and threw her hard into the ground below. Aelita jus managed to use her creativity to create a rock platform in front of her to absorb Zephyrmons Hurricane Gale. She was almost out of life points so she had to come up with a new strategy quick. Seeing her opponent suddenly running away from her cover and out into the open, Zephyrmon saw her chance to finish this battle once and for all. Diving through the air downwards ready to strike Aelita with her Plasma Paw, Zephyrmon soon found herself hitting nothing as this Aelita was simply just an illusion. The real Aelita was still behind her rock platform charging up a very powerful energy field. Seeing as her illusion had been discovered, Aelita threw her super powered energy field at Zephyrmon. The resulting impact caused a huge sandstorm to start brewing throughout the desert. Aelita: I have to hurry. I need to find the tower before I lose all my life points. Aelita didn’t get very far though as she suddenly found herself impaled from behind as Zephyrmon had avoided the attack at the last second and then used her eagle vision to quickly find Aelita in the sand storm. She was now down to 5 life points. Zephyrmon then flew up into the air and threw the almost unconscious Aelita into the sky before releasing the strongest Hurricane Gale she could muster up at the moment. The attack hit Aelita with such force that her Lyoko avatar was sliced into millions of pieces of data as her life points hit zero. Zoe (Zephyrmon): Don’t ever mess with the warrior of wind. KO! ''- The remaining Lyoko Warriors find Aelitas bloody broken body in the scanner room.'' ''- Zephyrmon lands on the ground and transforms back into Zoe as she reunites with her friends.'' 'Results' Boomstick: This battle might make me blind in the future due to the pinkness but I don’t care. THIS BATTLE WAS AWESOME! Wiz: Aelita might have had the advantage at the beginning of the fight as her intelligence definitely surpassed Zoe in coming up with strategies on the fly. It didn’t hurt either that Kazemon is rather weak in comparison to the rest of the legendary warriors. However when Zoe changed from Kazemon to Zephyrmon, the roles definitely reversed as it was now Zoe who held the advantage in this battle. Boomstick: Zephyrmon is definitely much more powerful than the usual enemies Aelita fights. I would rather fight cockroaches and squares than the demon bunny, crazy water nymph, and the digital version of Satan himself. Xanas monster definitely pale in comparison to most digimon and since Aelita usually need help to defeat those foes; it is not surprising that Zoe won this catfight. ''' Wiz: The most significant reason for these results though is Aelitas and Zoes personality. Aelita is not much of a fighter and often has her friends do the work for her. In a death battle however, no outside help is allowed forcing her to fight on her own and since Zoe is much more open and aggressive in battle, Aelita would not be able to keep up and therefore be forced on the defensive. '''Boomstick: It seems like the digital version of the pink power ranger caused Aelita to get a game over. Wiz: (groans) The winner is Zoe Orimoto Who are you rooting for in this battle? Aelita Schaeffer Zoe Orimoto Do you aggre with the result? Yes No; Aelita should have won Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series